The Dawn of Daggerheart
The Dawn of Daggerheart is a tale of four adventurers that come together to build a settlement. They must protect their citizens, advance their city, and look into mysterious happenings. Characters Inara Yenward - Female Asimar - Dahlia - Female Strix - Ser Garona - Female Half-Orc - Ser Kleine - Male Axebeak - Shae - Female Suli - 'Lord Valmont Vancord' - Male Human - Occupation: Politician and Investor Description: He ofter smiles lazily as he speaks. He is a shorter man of slender build, with handsome and sharp features. His eyes are almost black, and he has a small pointed beard on his chin, with threads of grey running throughout his black hair. Top Quotes: "Evil evil evil evil" 'Xiu' - Male Human - Occupation: Priest of the Silver Crusade Description: He is tall for a human at 6’7” but slender, around 190lbs. He seems young, but has old eyes. He does not smile ofter, although when he is happy it feels although he is. He is bald on his entire body, and often wears red robes. Top Quotes: "...." 'Ser Aaron Brilore' - Male Human - Occupation: (Retired) Head of Royal Guard in the 7 Kingdoms Description: He is tall and has blue eyes. He is an older man, with long white hair and a short beard. He is handsome least for an older man. Despite age, he looks strong and wise. Top Quotes: "I meant no offense..." 'Zeror Coalstriker' - Male Human - Occupation: Body guard for Valmont Description: Ugly with a large scar across his face, smaller ones scattering his cheeks, he often is wearing plate mail with a helm that obscures his face. This armor is dark and engraved with depictions of a Cerberus. His helm has a vicious dogs head on either side, and the visor appears as a third looking out at you. Top Quotes: "...." Chapter 1 Daggerheart is a massive city, even is larger than Alsham, sprawling across miles and defended by tall walls. There is one massive gate with mile long banners on either side depicting twin fortress walls crested by a crown with 5 prongs and gems. This gate leads into the city and takes half a day’s travel to cross the entrance bridge. Within the walls, the city is dotted with arbors, granaries, brick storehouses, timbered inns, merchant stalls, taverns, graveyards and brothels. There are fish markets with hundreds of ships found along the shore in harbors. Between buildings the roads are broad, lined with trees and branching alleys and streets. The city covers the shoreline of the sea and holds three tall hills within its wall. Inside is the great Counselors Towers, the castle located in the heart of the city, overlooking the entire city. Dragons Mountains in the north is capped by the collapsed ruins of the Dragonvoid. The poor reside in the slums, a maze of narrow streets and alleys, where many beggars and the poorest part of the city's population resides; they regularly subsist on a mystery stew that can include the meat of rats and murder victims, among other things. The richest residents in the heart. The counsel has called together various settlers to reach out and create new villages in the neighboring kingdoms that surround the city. The members of the Great Counsel are known as the following: Human – Lord Elias Graywall: His assistant is Clive Yenward. Elves – Lady Caenes “The Sapphire Sage” Dwarves – Lord Ambrus Gemfoot Gnome - Lady Lyslo Sprygrinder Half-Orc - Chief Targoth Nagorm Inara Yenward has entered this counsel chamber many times in her past, accompaning her adopted father Clive Yenward on various discussions. This time she enters to recieve her instructions for settling in far lands. She embarasses herself as the chair she tries to sit upon pulls out from behind her causing a fall infront of everyone. Ser Garona looks before her almost like a dream. It seems all to recent that she was living in the slums of daggerheart, before Chief Targoth raised her out knowing the promise she holds. He asked her specifically to show the world that Half-Orcs can be civilized and should be taken seriously. Dahlia and Shae enter together after traveling for years. They recently had settled in Daggerheart for a few months, Shae doing various odd jobs and Dahlia working in the library. Shae's reputation as a guide has brought her before the counsel today as they seek out the strongest team for venturing into the wilds. Lord Graywall - “Thank you for gathering here my lords and nobles. The council has decided we are in need of new settlements for exploration and expansion. Although not all of you are from noble houses, we have heard that you have great promise in bringing a new settlement great prosperity. It by our decree, the great five counsel, protectors of the realm and all its inhabitants, that we commission you as head settlers for keeping the peace of this settlement.” Chief Nagorm - '''“Try not to get killed. Even breezehelm can be a hellish nightmare. Ever seen a werewolf? Puppy’s compared to some of the creatures lurking in their woods.” '''Clive Yenward – “Yes.. please be careful.. (He looks to Inara with worry in his eyes.)” Lord Ambrus Gemfoot – “If you have need of any assistance, we are sending you with three skilled counsels. Ser Aaron Brilore, a retired Kings Knight from the 7 kingdoms (The man is sitting nearby, he looks up and smiles. Although he is sitting you can see that he is tall and has blue eyes. He is an older man, with long white hair and a short beard. He is handsome least for an older man. Despite age, he looks strong and wise.) Xiu, healer and diplomat from Kamitsu. (This man is even taller than Ser Aaron, standing abnormally tall for a human at 6’7” but slender, around 190lbs. He seems young, but has old eyes. He does not smile when you look at him, although it feels although he is. Bald on his entire body, and wearing red robes.) And Lord Valmont Voncord, primary financer of this expansion project. He requested to accompany you specifically. Lord Valmont – “Pleasure to make your acquaintances my Lords and distinguished travelers.”'' (The man at the far end of the table smiles lazily as he speaks. He is a shorter man of slender build, with handsome and sharp features. His eyes are almost black, and he has a small pointed beard on his chin, with threads of grey running throughout his black hair.)'' Lord Graywall – “Well. Now that is out of the way, the great counsel will take our leave. Please make use of this counsel chamber for the time being to draw up plans for your future settlement.” (The Great Counsel members all stand and take their leave. Once they are gone Lord Valmont stands and sits upon one of the Great Counsel member’s seats and leans forward to look upon the group, his elbows on the table and hands folding as a settling place for his head. It is also at this moment you see a man step closer to him. The man was in the shadows of the room before, nearly unseen and silent. Upon seeing him you would not think him the time to hide in shadows. He is wearing plate mail and is wearing a helm that obscures his face. This armor is dark and engraved with depictions of a Cerberus. His helm has a vicious dogs head on either side, and the visor appears as a third looking out at you. He is very tall, only surpassed by Xiu.) Lord Valmont – “So there are a few matters we must discuss. We must discuss positions of powers amongst ourselves. We still will need a Master of Coins, Faith, Arms, and Resources. Then we must decide the location of our settlement. Then we will draw up the plans for buildings. Any questions?” After discussing what to build, and searching the city for more help, the group decides upon a tavern, town hall, mint, and shrine and will include an Artisan' Guild in the settlement. They all gather their belongings and head out into the wilds. The journey is overall easy for each traveler, except Inara who seems to misplace valuable gold coins and is unable to sleep during the night from unusual noises. Once they pass through Breezehelm, the mountains are dangerous. Along the way the carrivan is attacked by a massive horde of 50 wild boars. They slaughter innocent parents as the guards fight them off. After the carnage there are orphaned children and many wounded. picking up the pieces of their damaged goods the group vow to defeat the wild boars in the future. They will never forget, and name their tavern, The Flying Boar. Slightly outside their settlement they notice a military uilding wearing the banners of Daggerheart. They arrive at their destination and build their settlement upon a floating island adjacent to a cliff. Down the cliff is a large cluster of ruins called the spiders web. It is frightening to look at and have an evil aura. The river that flows near the island has two waterfalls, one going up to the floating island, and the other flowing downward to complete the river. The bridge from the island to the cliff is rough build and makes building their homes difficult. After a few months pass they are finally complete. The group decides to build a Quest board, and are satified to see there are 3 postings. Late goods at a store, a missing child, and a woman creating her own orphanage. They decide to help the missing child and seek out Flint, a red haired man living in the heart of the settlement who took in an orphaned child after the boar attack. She is missing after playing down by the river hunting frogs. Steele, flints brother, is outside gardening and is fond of cherry tomatoes. He also is weirdly close to his brother and dislikes the missing girl. They search by the river and find large tracks that lead to the ruins. They enter, and after disabling a trap find the little girl. When exiting with the unconcious girl they are attacked by two undead corpses that animate to life and strike with weapons. They quickly slay the creatures and leave the cursed ruins to return the girl. to be continued....